


The Master and the 'Moeba

by HiVizJefford



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiVizJefford/pseuds/HiVizJefford
Summary: Tired of being regarded as useless criminals, The Amoeba Boys seek guidance on how to be true villains...A simple, short fic written like an episode of the original show.
Kudos: 2





	The Master and the 'Moeba

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago (and posted it over on FFnet) so I figured I'll put it here too.

**_It’s a normal day in the city of Townsville…and by that, I mean there’s another giant monster attack!_ **

An enormous monster slammed its clawed foot down onto one of the small buildings on the outskirts of Townsville, destroying it. The monster had red scaly skin, a long pointed tail, a single black eye in the middle of its head, and a single bony horn above it. People screamed and ran in terror.

**_But since it’s a normal day, the Powerpuff Girls are on their way to save it!_ **

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew up to within striking distance of the monster. Taking in the situation, Blossom commanded, “Okay girls, let’s use beta-alpha 1-4, and get back to school as soon as possible.”

“Right!” Bubbles and Buttercup both replied, and the three flew into their respective positions. Blossom headed for the head, Buttercup the middle body, and Bubbles for the legs.

Blossom flew around in front of it, pulling it’s attention onto her. Whilst it was distracted, Buttercup began pounding it on the chest, to little effect. Bubbles tried to just knock it off its feet, but it managed to keep its balance. She was about to try using her eyebeams on it, when she was distracted by a voice saying: “Hey, Bubbles! You’ll never believe what heinous crime we’ve just committed!”

Bubbles sighed; she knew the voice too well. Turning around, she faced the Amoeba Boys, with Bossman in the lead, being the one who spoke. Bubbles said, “Can’t you wait just a minute? We’re kinda busy here…”

“When you find out what we’ve done, you’ll want to lock us up and throw away the key!” Bossman insisted.

Bubbles glanced at the other girls; they seemed to be coping okay, so she decided to humour the boys, “All right, what did you three do now?”

The thin Amoeba, Slim, pulled a few books out from behind him, and said, “We’ve stolen these, that’s what!”

“Yeah, from the library no less!” the small Amoeba, Junior, added.

Bubbles grabbed one of the books from Slim, and took a look at the inner cover. She raised an eye, and asked, “Where did you find these books?”

“From the library, like we said. They were lying in a basket out the front, so we saw the chance, and pilfered them!” Bossman said proudly. “We await your wrath!” the three boys stood ready for a Powerpuff beating. To their surprise, though, Bubbles giggled slightly.

“These books have been written off by the library!” she said. “They’re free for anyone to take!”

All three of the boys looked disappointed, as Bossman said, “So…you mean…”

“That’s right!” she smiled. “You three haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Bubbles!” Buttercup called from above. “Stop chatting, and focus on the monster!”

“Coming!” Bubbles immediately flew back towards the monster, leaving the disappointed Amoeba Boys staring after her.

After a moment, Bossman turned to Slim, and said, irritated, “This is _your_ fault!”

“Me? What did I do?” Slim responded.

“You were our field researcher! You should’ve known that those books were free to take!”

“Sorry, boss,” Slim looked down in shame, as the boys began to slide off down the street, back towards downtown. As they went, there was a loud * _crash_ * from behind them, as the monster toppled to the ground, Blossom and Bubbles pulling on its legs. Seconds later, Buttercup grabbed onto the tail, and with a mighty swing, flung it into the air. The boys looked up as the shadow of the monster crossed them, and watched as it disappeared over the horizon back towards Monster Isle.

“Those stinkin’ Powerpuffs,” Bossman growled, as he watched the streaks of pink, blue and green fly across the sky back towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. “They never take us seriously. Some day soon, we _will_ show them who’s boss. Mark my words, boys,” he then chuckled evilly. Slim and Junior joined in a moment later.

After a few seconds, Junior asked, “So, boss, what _are_ we gonna do next?”

“Shaddap! I’m thinkin’…” Bossman looked off into the middle distance, his single celled mind working hard to think of _some_ crime that would get the serious attention of the Powerpuff Girls. All three of the boys stood there for some time…

After sundown…

And all night…

Right into dawn…

“I got it!” Bossman suddenly announced, snapping his comrades out of their slumber.

“What you thinkin’, boss?” Slim queried.

“Follow me,” Bossman grinned, and the boys slid off towards the centre of Townsville.

At the Utonium household, the Powerpuff Girls were taking a rare opportunity to sleep in, since it was the weekend. They didn’t sleep for much longer than normal though, for the hotline began ringing. Blossom quickly flew out of bed and answered it, “What is it Mayor?”

“Blossom!” the Mayor’s voice came from the other end, “The bank’s being robbed!”

“We’re on it!” Blossom replied, setting the receiver back down. Bubbles and Buttercup were now sitting up, as Blossom continued, “The bank’s being robbed again. Let’s go!” Quickly changing back into their regular outfits, the girls sped out of the windows and headed towards downtown as fast as they could.

The girls approached the bank and began to descend. The three robbers burst from the doors, money in hand, and headed for their getaway car. The girls flew down and imposed themselves in between them and their car. The robbers were stunned, and turned around to run away, firing their guns at the girls. Of course, the bullets bounced off with no effect.

“They never give up easy, do they?” Buttercup said, as the three robbers began to run down the street.

“No, they don’t,” Blossom replied. “All right girls, take one each, and we can be back for breakfast before the Professor knows we’ve gone!” the girls were about to fly off after the robbers, when out of nowhere, the Amoeba Boys appeared in front of them.

“Hey, Powerpuff Girls!” Bossman smiled deviously. “When you girls see what we’ve done this time, this crime’ll seem pitiful compared to ours!”

The girls were surprised at the boys’ sudden appearance, and stopped before they ran after the robbers. Sighing, Bubbles asked, “What’ve you done this time?”

“The crime of the year, that’s what!” Bossman continued, and all three boys produced a variety of fruit from whatever constitutes as pockets for them. But they looked mottled with blue spots, and were giving off a foul smell.

Blossom held her nose, and said, “You stole that fruit?”

“We sure did!” Junior said triumphantly.

“Now, how long a jail sentence is this?” Slim asked.

Buttercup took a look at the fruit, and said, “You found those in a trashcan _behind_ the fruit stall, didn’t you?”

Bossman glanced down, and said quietly, “Yes…”

All three of the girls groaned frustratedly. Suddenly, there was a revving sound, and the girls looked over the boys, seeing the robbers making off in a car they had obviously just jacked. The girls gasped, and took flight to make pursuit.

Before she left though, Buttercup turned to the boys and shouted angrily, “You three are so _annoying!_ All you do is distract us from the _real_ criminals in Townsville! If there _was_ such a thing, I’d recommend you go to a school for criminals before you bother us again!” Following this, she turned and flew after her sisters, leaving three very stunned Amoeba Boys behind.

Junior almost had a tear coming to his eye, as he said, “We’re…we’re not useless criminals, are we boss?”

“You may be, but I’m not!” Slim said quickly.

“Am not!” Junior retorted.

“Are too!” Slim repeated.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Shaddap, the both of yous,” Bossman ordered. “So, Buttercup may be right, and we’re _not_ good.”

“I told you,” Slim said to Junior, who looked back, annoyed.

Bossman continued, “But we _can_ get better. Buttercup did say something about ‘school for criminals’…”

“But boss, she was just makin’ that up!” Junior pointed out.

“I know,” Bossman replied. “But it gives me an idea…”

Bossman knocked on a heavy iron door, and an annoyed voice came from inside, “Who could it be, knocking on my door and requiring me to answer it, which distracts me from my hard work?” the door opened slowly, revealing none other than Mojo Jojo on the other side. Seeing the Amoeba Boys, he creased his face quizzically, and asked, “Oh, it is you, Amoeba Boys. What do you want with Mojo? I am very busy!”

“Uh, hi Mojo!” Bossman said slightly nervously. “We was wonderin’ if we could talk to you for a minute?”

Mojo pondered for a moment, and shrugged, “I suppose there is no harm in giving up a minute of my time for you three. Please, come in.” Bossman grinned, and he and the others slid inside Mojo’s observatory.

Barely thirty seconds later, there was a loud exclamation from within the observatory, that would’ve been overhead by those outside if it weren’t for the thick walls, “WHAAATT?!!!” Mojo shouted in shock.

“You heard me Mojo. I want you to give me and the boys some guidance on what it takes to be a true super villain!”

“No deal. I refuse. I have no time to waste with the likes of you,” Mojo folded his arms defiantly, and continued, “You three are a lost cause, a disgrace to villains everywhere.”

Bossman didn’t back down, though, “But Mojo, Buttercup said we were a waste of their time. If we _were_ good, then they’d surely have less time to deal with _you?_ ” Mojo perked up at hearing this. Bossman added, “If we were good criminals, the Powerpuffs would finally treat us like ones. And who better to teach us, than the evilest of evil in Townsville.”

Playing on Mojo’s ego worked, for he took a second to consider what Bossman had said, and finally decided, “Very well. I will give you guidance and teaching, on the makings of true criminals.”

“All right!” Slim exclaimed excitedly.

“Thanks Mojo!” Junior also said in excitement.

“Come, follow me,” Mojo gestured for the boys to follow, as he headed for his planning room. “This is actually good timing. The coincidence of your arrival is most fortunate,” he added as they walked.

“How so?” Bossman asked.

“I am very close to completing my most _evil_ scheme yet. But I require one more item before I can put it into action. You three are just the spineless lowlifes I needed.”

“Spineless lowlifes?” Bossman growled.

“That you won’t be for much longer,” Mojo hastily added, “but the title of that description you hold is what I need for my scheme.”

“I see…” Slim said, slightly confused.

“Allow me to show you,” Mojo said, as they entered his planning room. Within the room, was a large chalkboard, with many calculations and schematics drawn all over it, far too complex for the Amoeba Boys to understand. Mojo however, pointed to a list in the bottom corner of the board, although most of it was ineligible, having been crossed out. Only one item remained readable, saying: ‘Taaffeite Stone’. “This is what I require,” Mojo said.

“What do you need…” Bossman strained to read the board, “…a Tarf-fye-ett stone for?”

“Mojo rolled his eyes, and explained, “All in good time, I shall explain this to you later. But alas, they are one of the world’s most precious gemstones, few have been found in the history of the Earth. However, I have learned that a small number, that number being three I believe, will be issued at the Townsville Jewellery Parlour within the next few days, and they will be auctioned off to the highest bidders. Unfortunately, they are under heavy security, due to their scarcity, and are all situated in different locations around Townsville to make finding them and thus acquiring them harder to achieve. But, according to the manifest I managed to obtain, I know that one of them is being kept in the laboratory of Professor Utonium.”

The boys all blanched, and Junior stuttered, “Y-You mean th-the Powerpuff’s f-father figure?”

“Indeed, unfortunately so.” Mojo nodded. “Since my last attempt to break into his lab, Professor Utonium has upgraded his security systems, making it prohibitively difficult for me to gain entry unaided.”

“So, what’s your plan?” Bossman queried.

“Later today, tonight, we will go to the Utonium household, and when we are there, you will provide a distraction, which will allow me to enter his lab unhindered and therefore permit me to obtain the Taaffeite gemstone.”

“Be a distraction? We have more potential than a simple ‘distraction’. I thought you was gonna teach us how to be master criminals?”

“All in good time,” Mojo waved his hands, “but first, you _must_ assist me with my endeavours.”

All three of the Amoeba Boys exchanged glances. Seeing the nods of approval from Slim and Junior, Bossman looked Mojo in the eye, and said, “We’re in.”

That night, four figures made their way down the road towards the Utonium household. Three were very obviously the Amoeba Boys, and the one in the lead was the recognisable shape of Mojo Jojo, although he was dressed all in black rather than his usual purple and white outfit.

As they arrived at the house, Mojo turned to the Amoeba Boys, and said, “Okay, so do you three know your part of the plan, and the actions you will take to distract everyone?”

“Yeah Mojo, don’t worry,” Bossman grinned. Mojo hesitantly nodded, and then crouched down in the bushes around the front of the house. Bossman turned to the other two boys, and said, “All right boys. Go around to the side of the house, and wake up the Professor. We need the front door open, and if we wake the girls first, they’ll probably just float down.”

“Right,” Slim nodded, and he and Junior headed round the side of the house, stones in hand. They began tossing them carefully, impacting off the window on the Professor’s bedroom. Eventually, though the light remained off, the two saw a shadow moving inside the house.

“He’s comin’ down,” Junior whispered, and he and Slim headed back to Bossman, who was still standing out the front. Mojo pressed himself into the bushes as far as he could as the front door opened, and a very tired looking Professor Utonium appeared.

“All right,” he yawned, “who’s throwing stones?” he blinked a couple of times, and made out the Amoeba Boys, all standing on the front lawn. “Oh, it’s just you, Amoeba Boys. What do you want?” he walked forward, onto the path that led out of the front door to get closer to them. Mojo took his chance and dashed into the house behind the Professor.

“Er,” Bossman said, “Sorry to wake you at this time, Professor Utonium, but we need to speak to the girls, right now. Do you mind?”

“Well, as a matter of fact, I do,” the Professor scowled. “They told me how you three very nearly made them lose some robbers this morning, and they’ve been very busy today. They need their sleep.”

“I guarantee you, this is important,” Bossman insisted.

The Professor sighed, and relented, calling to the three circular windows, “Girls!”

A few seconds passed, before Blossom appeared at the middle window, dressed in her nightgown, “What is it Professor?” she yawned. “It’s the middle of the night!” as she finished, Bubbles and Buttercup, also dressed in their sleepwear, appeared on either side of her.

“You have some, er…visitors,” the Professor indicated the Amoeba Boys.

The girls all sighed, and Buttercup said, “Not _these_ guys again,” the girls all flew out of the window, and landed on the lawn. “What do you want _now?_ ”

Just before Bossman spoke, he saw some red lights flash from inside the house, but since the Professor’s and the girls’ attention was on them, they didn’t notice. Moment later, they went off, confirming that Mojo had gained access to the Professor’s lab and disabled the security system.

Bossman focused back on the girls, and said proudly, “We want to show you girls what we have planned for tomorrow. If you know ahead of time, you’ll know to catch us in the act!” He slid over to the mailbox at the end of the house’s drive, and pointed it out. “Tomorrow, we will steal the mail of everyone on this street! Who knows what important letters they will miss out on?”

The girls all face palmed simultaneously. Bubbles looked up first, and said, “You know, that would be a good idea, expect for one flaw…”

“And what’s that?” Slim asked.

“There’s no mail tomorrow; it’s a Sunday!” Blossom waved her arms furiously.

The boys all faked a look of confusion and disappointment. The girls all shook their heads, and Buttercup growled, “It’s bad enough you interrupted us whilst crime fighting. But waking us up in the middle of the night for _this_ is too much!” the other girls nodded their agreement. Bossman glanced past the girls as they did this, seeing a black blur make its way out of the house.

“Now, if you don’t mind, we’d like to get back to sleep,” the Professor said angrily.

“Good idea,” Blossom agreed, and the three flew back up to their bedroom. The Professor re-entered the house and closed the door. Once they were sure they weren’t being observed, the boys all sidled off down the sidewalk. They found Mojo waiting for them a couple of houses away.

“Good work,” Mojo congratulated. “You did your job exactly as instructed. I was able to obtain what I required, and now that I possess it, I can use it in my plans!”

“Thanks Mojo,” Bossman grinned. As Mojo made his way back towards his observatory, Bossman turned to his comrades, and said, “You see? We’ll be made men in no time!”

Back at the observatory, Mojo was making the final touches to whatever his latest development was. The Amoeba Boys were standing nearby, watching intently, though Mojo was yet to reveal what it was to them. Suddenly, Mojo declared, “There, I have finished. My device is complete!”

“What _is_ it, Mojo?” Bossman asked.

“Behold, my Mojo Jojo laser mark 6-0!” Mojo proudly presented a large, silver pointed laser-ray, which by now took up a fair portion of the room. The Taaffeite stone was sitting proudly just below the barrel at the tip.

“It looks very intricate Mojo…” Slim started.

“…But what does it do?” Junior finished.

“It is a very powerful laser, the gemstone that we obtained is to magnify the laser and therefore increase the intensity. Compared to the power of my previous laser weapons, the power of this one is unmatched.” Mojo explained.

The boys all glanced at each-other, “What’s your plan then, Mojo?” Bossman asked.

“My plan is simple, it can easily be described in six words, in one sentence: The destruction of the Powerpuff Girls!” The boys all gasped in shock. Seeing this, Mojo continued, “You see, Amoeba Boys? With a crime like that hanging over you, you will become notorious in not only Townsville, but also the country!” Leaning in closer, he added, “Maybe even… _the world._ ”

The eyes on their heads very nearly popped out. This was everything the Amoeba Boys had ever dreamed, being recognised as feared criminals. With newfound spirit, Bossman said, “Okay Mojo. What’s our next move?”

Mojo laughed a little, and explained, “For my plan to work and to allow it to succeed, we need to immobilise the Powerpuff Girls. I have a Puff immobiliser ray, but they are aware of its existence, and any attempt by me to use it will be anticipated by them. “But,” Mojo turned to a drawer, and pulled out a small, purple coloured ray gun, “I believe that _this_ is a task that _you_ can do, a job which the three of you will find suitable…”

The Powerpuff Girls were all sitting on the couch in their living room, watching TV, when the hotline rang. As usual, Blossom flew over and answered, “Yes Mayor?”

“Girls! Mojo Jojo is up to something in the park!”

“What is he doing?”

“I’m not sure, but apparently he’s ranting anti-pickle propaganda!” the Mayor’s tone changed, as he said, “I cannot tolerate that in _my_ town!”

Blossom sighed, “We’ll deal with it,” and placed the phone back down.

“What is it?” Bubbles asked.

“Mojo’s causing a disturbance. He’s apparently spouting anti-pickle rants at the park,” Blossom explained.

“Seriously?” said Buttercup. “ _That’s_ it?”

“Well, I suppose since the Mayor told us to go…” Blossom began.

Buttercup finished, “Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this over with quickly,” The other girls nodded, and they all streaked for the park as fast as reasonable.

When they arrived, Mojo was standing on the edge of the park, talking down pickles with as much redundant speech as possible, though very few people were paying attention to him. The girls all landed in front of him, but he didn’t even flinch.

Hands on hips, Blossom said, “All right Mojo…you need to stop it with this nonsense!”

“But it is not nonsense!” he continued, “I am talking sense, because I am making a valid point. For you see, pickles are a disgusting and slimy food product, and they are unpleasant, and therefore, I dislike them, due to the reasons I already mentioned…”

Buttercup rolled her eyes. “Can I just hit him already?” Blossom was about to nod yes, when they heard a familiar squelching noise coming from behind them. Spinning round, they saw the Amoeba Boys standing behind them. Bossman seemed to quickly hide something behind his back, but none of the girls cared enough to notice. Buttercup made an angry groan, and said, “Can’t you morons leave us alone _for once?!_ We’ve got better things to worry about!”

“So go back to stealing oranges, or whatever it is you do best!” Blossom added.

“Yeah, you dumb headed ninnies!” Bubbles finished. The three girls turned back to face Mojo, who had not stopped talking during the altercation.

They boys all glanced at each-other, and Bossman pulled the thing he was hiding out from behind his back…Mojo’s immobiliser ray. The girls were so ignorant of the Amoeba Boys, they were totally oblivious to it. Just before the girls flew at Mojo, Bossman levelled the ray, and fired. A green beam of energy shot out of it, and a second later, it hit the girls…it enveloped them in a bright green glow, and they only had a chance to let out a short scream, before all three of them collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Mojo was ecstatic, and he thrust his fists into the air, cheering, “Yes! I did it! I caught the girls off-guard! Wahoo!!” He then glanced at the Amoeba Boys who were looking at him incredulously, and quickly added, “I mean, _we_ did it.”

“Yeah…” Bossman said, unsure. “So, what now?”

“It is time for the third stage, the final part of the plan!” Mojo announced. As the Amoeba Boys watched on, Mojo scooped up Blossom and Bubbles under each arm. He turned and walked back towards his observatory. Slim and Bossman grabbed Buttercup between them, and they followed after Mojo.

It took only a few minutes before Blossom started to come round, but it was enough time for Mojo to enact his plan. Blossom blinked a couple of times to clear her vision, and spotted Mojo standing off to her right, next to a lever. As her sisters started to wake up too, Blossom shouted, “All right Mojo! What did you do to us?”

“Me? I did nothing. I merely provided the Amoeba Boys with the means to capture you, by giving them a distraction with which to divert your attentions,” Mojo explained.

The girls all blinked in shock, and looked over to the Amoeba Boys, who were standing off to the left, all with looks of triumph. Amazed, Buttercup said, “What? You boys did that to us?!”

“That’s right!” Bossman smiled. “Thanks to Mojo, we’re finally master criminals!”

“Indeed, you are now the villains you deserve to be!” Mojo cackled. “And now, you will forever be known as the criminals who had a part in…” Mojo evilly looked at the girls, and continued, “…the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls!”

The girls all gasped, and immediately tried to fly at Mojo, but they couldn’t move. They realised they were all strapped down on some kind of conveyor belt. Mojo placed his hand on the lever, and said, “Now…prepare to meet your demise, the coming of your doom!” and he pulled the lever with a flourish. Almost immediately, the conveyor the girls were on began to move. At the same time, an intense, reddish-white laser activated ahead of them. It looked very powerful, and the girls could only imagine its horrifying purpose.

“You won’t get away with this Mojo!” Blossom shouted, with confidence she didn’t feel at all.

“You are wrong! The presumption you make is incorrect! For this time, it is _you_ who shall not get away, and it is _I,_ that shall be victorious!” Mojo followed this up with even more maniacal laughter.

The girls began to scream and shout, as they desperately struggled to get free. “HELP! SOMEBODY, _HELP US!!_ ” Bubbles screeched at the top of her lungs.

The Amoeba Boys watched this unfold. As the girls neared their doom, Junior whispered to the others, “Hey…are you guys _sure_ this is a good idea?”

“Of course it is you slob!” Bossman replied. “What greater crime is there than destroying the Powerpuff Girls?”

Slim thought for a moment, and said, “You know…Junior has a point. We’ve always been trying to _impress_ the Powerpuff Girls, but if they’re gone, then who’ll ever take interest in us ever again?”

“How do you mean?” Bossman inquired.

Slim continued, “Surely Mojo will just take all the credit for this when it’s over. Only the girls know of our involvement in all this. No-one will believe that _we_ had a hand in it too _._ ”

Bossman stared Slim in the face. This was the first time in their lives that he had ever said something that made so much sense. Bossman seemed to realise what he was saying, and said, “You’re right…without the Powerpuff Girls around, no-one will care about us anymore…”

The girls were now mere moments away from the laser. Blossom, in the lead, could feel the intense heat from it around her legs, and she began to believe this really _was_ the end. She clenched her eyes shut, and began screaming her heart out…

In the next moment, the conveyor belt stopped, and the buzz of the laser suddenly ceased. Blossom opened her eyes, and saw that all the machinery had ground to a halt. Mojo glanced around in confusion, and saw the Amoeba Boys standing by a couple of the gears controlling the belt. Mojo creased his face, and stared. He saw something purple, made out of a plastic material, sparking green, sticking out of the gears.

“Curses!” Mojo growled, and he strode towards the boys, ranting. “You Amoeba Boys are a bunch of fools! You are just a load of stooges! This plan has taken me months of planning and effort, due to the aforementioned difficulty in collecting the materials required to build the laser. And what’s more, I took you three under my wing, I was teaching you how to be the best criminals possible, and all you stop me in _my_ moment of triumph!”

“But Mojo,” Bossman said. “If we destroy the Powerpuff Girls, then who else will be around to appreciate our new level in the criminal world? Let’s be honest here, _you_ surely weren’t going to give _us_ any credit towards it, would you?”

Mojo faltered, and said, “Well…uh…That is besides the point! The point that I must make, is to tell you that you trio are the most stupid criminals that ever existed, and your inability to make any good plans that exceed your previously alluded pitiful unlawful acts is undoubtedly your most defining trait!”

Whilst Mojo was ranting and raving at the Amoeba Boys, Blossom, with much struggling, managed to get one of her arms out of the restraints. She wasted no time in freeing herself from the others, and then helped Bubbles and Buttercup out too. The Amoeba Boys watched this over Mojo’s shoulder, who was far too busy shouting to notice. The girls floated over to just behind Mojo, and Buttercup tapped him on the back, “Ahem,” she said to get his attention.

Mojo briefly glanced over his shoulder, saying, “Can you please wait a minute, and give me that minute to finish what I was saying to them first!” he faced the boys again, and continued, “As I was saying, your single celled minds, which are of a single cell due to the nature of your being as an Amoeba, being a single celled organism, would not be able to even arrange a decent yard sale where items are sold, let alone be a master…” Mojo trailed off, realising that the Powerpuff Girls were all hovering just behind him…and they all looked very mad.

Mojo sighed dejectedly, as Buttercup raised a fist and gave him an almighty sock in the back. Blossom and Bubbles also honed in a couple punches of their own, and within a few seconds the girls left a battered and beaten Mojo decked out on the floor. He just managed to moan, “Curses…” before passing out.

Content, the girls glanced over to the Amoeba Boys, who looked somewhat confused. They became even more confused, as the girls flew over and gave them a big group hug.

“You saved us!” Bubbles squeaked in delight.

“Yeah…I guess we did,” Bossman said.

“Thanks boys!” Blossom smiled.

“So, er…do we go to jail now?” Bossman asked.

“What for?” Blossom replied, confused.

“Well, we helped Mojo. And he robbed your house last night,” he explained.

“So _that’s_ why you were there last night,” Blossom realised.

“Yeah, exactly,” Junior grinned triumphantly.

“The point is, we saved you, so now you can send us to jai!” Bossman said.

The girls glanced at each-other, slightly confused, and Buttercup said, “If you wanted to go to jail, why didn’t you let Mojo finish with us?”

“Well, without you, who would appreciate us?” Slim piped up. The girls giggled slightly at hearing that.

“Now that you know everything that happened, you know what to do with us! And that’s send us to jail for a long time!” Bossman declared.

“But you saved us. That kinda exonerates you of what you did before now,” Bubbles pointed out.

“Aww, come on! Pleeassee?” all three of the boys said together.

“Well…” Blossom considered.

“They did aid and abet Mojo, I suppose,” Bubbles started.

“Yeah, and then they shot that ray at us,” Buttercup added.

“And then kidnapping, since they helped Mojo with restraining us,” Blossom finished. The Amoeba Boys looked hopeful, as Blossom looked at them, and smiled, “Okay boys. You can go to jail.”

Almost jumping into the air in delight, the boys yelled, “Yeeeaahhhoooooo!!!”

**_And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to…uh, well, the Amoeba Boys I guess…never thought I’d_ ** **ever _have to say that…_**

**_ THE END _ **


End file.
